Rainy Days
by Aurevilly
Summary: She wondered why he was so familiar. He didn't want to have anything with those who betrayed him once. A unique event makes the chosen children rediscover the past and everything comes to light [Ryo / Hikari]


**Disclaimer: **_Digimon as well as his characters do not belong to me, but the story and the plot do._

**Summary**: _He never thought that a casual encounter and a conversation in the rain under a red umbrella could change his life so much. Ryohika, Crack Pairing._

_It can make or does not refer to Digimon Tri, however, data and facts of the manga are taken as well as Digimon Tamers and video games._

* * *

**_Rainy Days_**

* * *

Hikari did not want to think Takeru had stood her up, but as time passed and the grey clouds flooded the sky to make her day worse, she realized with a sinking feeling that her boyfriend would not arrive and that she had to postpone the date she had been planing for weeks.

The worst of it all, if she had guessed the bad weather that would be going on during that seemingly perfect day, she would have taken the umbrella from home and not risked to a storm as such, with nothing but a weak cloth jacket she had acquired for that date, Hikari tried not to feel angry as she hugged herself, trying not to gather negative thoughts against her angelic and perfect boyfriend. She waited for this date during weeks, after Takeru focused his time with his writer dreams, after a publisher told him that he was indeed talented and was a boy likely to achieve that same dream he pursued from his adventures in the digital world, so Takeru's time, as well as her own, was reduced and she found herself being like a dumped bride as her boyfriend pursued his dreams and the promise of being a great writer as he so much wanted. Hikari didn't want to be contemptuous of Takeru's dreams, she supported him like no one else, realized that her boyfriend would never get a chance like that anywhere else. Hikari understood that if Takeru didn't achieve it, she would never be calm and was being sympathetic to him when he cancelled the dates, when he forgot to answer her calls and messages and the few times she saw him were at his friends meetings, at his brother's concerts or when he came with Taichi while he visited his best friend Yamatto, hoping to see him and greet him.

But Takeru then wrapped himself in his work, and Yamatto forgave him, claiming that he would soon find time to spend with her and give her his time.

Sora told her to understand, as a girlfriend dealing with her boyfriend's ongoing concerts in all kind of bars and even outside of Japan, she knew they were busy and unable to communicate. But Yamatto always left a message or called sora to stay on top of things and Hikari thought Takeru wasn't like that with her.

Everyone told her to wait (except her brother, because he thought Hikari was old enough to deal with her problems), to be patient, that she shouldn't be selfish.

Hikari did not want to be a bad girlfriend and demand quality time together when she knew how important it was for Takeru to pursue his dream, but she desperately missed her boyfriend and how caring he used to be before college, jobs and careers catching them in the circle of maturity and adult life. She was nineteen years old and did not know what she wanted, vocational tests seemed like a systematic trap to point out which career was best suited for her and Hikari tried to find a passion, whatever, so her mother would stop saying she had little time and had to decide soon. Even Taichi, who was good at postponing things, knew what he wanted. I want to create a bridge between humans and Digimons, he once said, as someone who knew what they'd be doing and poured all his effort on it. Hikari was envious of him and the rest of his friends, for sure they wanted something and charted a stable future for them.

Takeru knew what he wanted, aspired to be a brilliant writer and Hikari admired him for that, he projected confidence that he didn't have as a child and she wanted to have that same confidence, and a similar dream.

At what point did life cease to be like a scratch game?

The mythical children's game where one drew the lines, tossed the rock and jumped where the rock fell, without having to ask it. Children follow their destiny without question, they would reach the end of the path to win the game and emerge as champions of the world, for sure.

Hikari was more confused than ever, she and Takeru never found anything in their path that would separate them and put them apart, even if Takeru did not notice it.

Everyone knew what they wanted, except her.

She thought life would always be bearable as long as she had her friends with her, especially Takeru, but realized that things were changing whether she wanted it or not.

She hoped this date to the Park would solve those doubts on her head, and put an end to all her worries and unease.

But now, in the rain, she didn't know where to go.

It would be much easier if she had an umbrella, at least little with it she wouldn't feel so let down and abandoned. The reasonable part of her head told her that it was not worth staying angry and that Takeru had good reason to miss their date, considering it was his future.

But she couldn't find enough reason not to get angry with him, as she always found them and just wanted to get angry and ranting like a little girl.

She saw people running down that little busy street to seek safe shelter from the rain, grabbing their bags over their heads so that the ineffable drops would not fall on their neat work suits or school uniforms. The marquee of the bus stop she found to her away from the rain was a decent and safe haven during the time she decided to wait for Takeru, but then she figures out that two hours with twenty minutes were already enough time to be waiting for someone who would not arrive. She was cold, upset and had a sore calf from standing for so long, trusting that he would arrive at any time to surprise her or that he would realize they had a date, and he would arrive with an umbrella and together they would return home.

_Maybe something happened_, she comforted herself with that thought, as she came out of the marquee to feel the raindrops fall on her bare neck and let out a sigh for all the way she would have to go. The rain had never been her favourite, she thought as she walked, she hated getting wet and she could catch a cold. Even worse, she would have to stay in bed and for Hikari there was not torture like that, to hear the children play outside on a sunny day while she had to lie down, a victim of a fever that would take days to pass.

Taichi was always a relief on those lonely days, staying at home and staying by her side when he could play with his friends.

She was encouraged by the idea that once at home, she could eat the whole pot of ice cream and listen to Taichi Day and perhaps forget the fact that Takeru stood her up in the first place

_It's Takeru's future, don't be so mean to him_, she said to herself, trying to bury the bad thoughts circulating about him.

He would make up for it later.

She kept walking, getting wet to her feet by raindrops that fell mercilessly on her body, her dress and the fancy matching shoes that would be ruined after this. She felt stupid, wondering how she could conceive the idea that Takeru will suddenly remember having a date with his two-year-old girlfriend when he was more than ever immersed on his work.

The only one damaged by this planned date was her.

She never thought that to keep hope for an encounter that should go perfectly and clear all doubts was for nothing when her possessor of that crest never appeared, go irony,

It must have seemed like the most pathetic girl on the face of the earth, deserted by a boy who was supposed to have turn hours ago and left her with nothing but a sinking feeling that she disguised so as not to seem more desolate. As soon as she realized that she had already reached the crossing stop, crowds of people were holding umbrellas over their heads, protected from the storm and she felt even dumber, hugging herself more as she waited for the traffic light to turn green to just go home and take a hot shower that sounded more attractive than ever. She felt even more embarrassed when she realized that along the way, the dress had stuck against the skin, revealing the discreet figure that Mimi told her to show more often.

Happily, the jacket covered the breasts enough not to reveal the bra she was wearing.

Hikari just wanted to get home as soon as possible, to think that Takeru had so little consideration for his girlfriend and best friend, she hoped that the world would not fall apart on her feet because of the fact that he left her in the middle of the downpour.

She found herself so immersed thinking as a happy girlfriend, that she didn't notice the fact that someone came up to her side and the rain had suddenly stopped falling.

Hikari Yagami blinked when she stopped feeling the raindrops falling on her and looked up to meet the contours of a red umbrella, protecting her from the storm and keeping from soaking any more than she already was.

She turned to see the person who had saved her from her dreary thoughts and situation.

She found the warm gaze of a boy who was to be the same age as his brother because he was taller than her. His stingy brown hair revealed a calm and friendly face, but also worn, as if he had gone through many things, but he dared to smile. His beautiful blue eyes resembled the indigo and were complemented by his deliciously brown skin. He was wearing travel clothes, or so she thought because of the big green jacket he was wearing, above a red sweater and baggy pants. In his hand, he kindly held the umbrella over her, even though he was getting his right shoulder wet.

She found something enigmatic in him, maybe it's his composure or maybe it's just a sense of security.

Something _familiar_ reawakened in her, from a long time ago, as someone who saw an apparent _stranger_ who was not so _unknown_ and who should have seen _somewhere_, she rummaged between memories of high school and childhood but found nothing to point him out.

_You're going crazy, Hikari._

"You looked like you needed help," he said, smiling once more, and Hikari blinked at his sudden kindness, still confused at the presence of this stranger. When he saw that Hikari tried to back-up, he came closer without getting into her space. "You're wet from head to toe, at least let me help you."

"But you're going to get wet" excused, feeling like he couldn't take away the only barrier keeping him from staying in the rain.

"No problem for me, after all, a little rain doesn't hurt anyone"

'You're very kind, but ..." Hikari tried to protest, but the boy beat her to talking,

" I cannot let a girl remain alone against the rain" he solemnly insisted, with a determined look, as if helping girls in trouble outside was an everyday task "Come on, you're going to get wet and you'll probably catch a cold if you keep going like this, at least let me share my umbrella until the traffic light changes"

" I…!" remembered her situation and the state in him could, he was right, she could end up sick or worse.

She lowered her eyes, a little blush adorned her face "Thank you"

The stranger just kept smiling, nodding as they waited for the light to change, but it seemed to her that the light would blink very soon. Hikari stayed there, uncomfortable, but without losing the notion that she had seen him _somewhere_.

At least she wasn't under the rain anymore.

" I suppose I was right to go out with an umbrella, I didn't expect a so-beautiful day to be ruined by a few grey clouds, but you never know ..." he remarked, looking perplexed at his situation.

Hikari also considered it a beautiful day, ideal for her date, but life proved otherwise.

She didn't say anything, but she couldn't disagree.

"Are you from Odaiba?" She asked, intending to start a conversation and the timing was not so awkward. She considered herself curious and those travel clothes told her she came from far away, apparently " Do you come here very often?"

"I suppose it's very obvious, " he laughed as he took one of the lapels on his vest " I was born here, but I haven't been here in a long time, I went with my parents somewhere else "Hikari I sensed a flash of nostalgia in his voice "It was a long time since I came here ... a lot has changed since then"

"What's about that?"

Hikari hates himself for being so mean when he saw when his expression changed, his smile disappeared.

Maybe he doesn't have to have fond memories of the place, she thought.

"_Things happened_, " he said, with a faint smile "But like I said, it was a long time, I'm just passing through"

"_Oh_"

The silence settled between them again, watching people pass from the other side of the intersection, Hikari smiled when she saw a child in a yellow raincoat leap into puddles, guided by his mother's arm that hurried the path.

The boy followed her eyes and couldn't help but smile like her at the scene.

"A penny for your thoughts?" he asked, drawing Hikari's attention.

Hikari doubted, he was a stranger, a boy he didn't know, but he had a connexion she couldn't put into words. Talking about her problems with a stranger was something Taichi advised her not to do, to not surround herself with people she didn't know.

But she was so upset and the _need_ to vent her problems to a stranger seemed attractive, there was a certain freedom in that.

"De were supposed to have a date, but he never appeared" she confessed, sad that Takeru forgot " I waited and waited for him to arrive, maybe also to come and apologize, but he didn't"

"Woah, that sounds like he's an idiot"

"He's not an idiot, he's a good guy, the best there is" Hikari defended "Only... we haven't found time to be together and I know he is very busy with something too important to him, but I had been so excited about this date and I've wasted all my money on these shoes…" her voice fell, thinking how she was so excited for nothing.

The time and money she invested to make it happen, cancel meetings with friends and split her time to help with Miyako projects.

With the idea of spending a day with Takeru without anything interrupting them.

The boy didn't say anything for a while.

"Maybe it's not even worth trying so hard... we always have been who we are and who we will be, but... I wanted to spend time with him so much..."

Silence.

Removed from her chest, she felt a comfortable lightness, but not what she wanted to unburden herself.

She thought the guy wouldn't say anything about it until he spoke again.

"Well, if I'm honest with you, sometimes things happen for a reason" he shrugged at her look of bewildered to his words "I don't know much about your friend and maybe you're right that he's very busy on something important and that he needs his time But, I thank… if he knew that he couldn't show up for a date today, he would have cancelled it and saved you the discomfort of going through this. Yes, it sounds cruel, but... you should talk to him if it bothers you so much. You can't live pleasing others your whole life"

"How do you know?"

She ignored the fact that, very deep down, he was a little right.

The boy didn't let himself be frightened by her annoyance, as if he knew more about how she felt.

"Maybe I'm going through the same thing as you" he confessed, with a voice that made it clear that yes, he was telling the truth and not a lie for making her feel better.

Hikari felt like someone had told her what she wanted to hear... no apologies, Nothing about patience or tolerance, no, this time, she felt understood and listened to, by someone who was not even part of her life.

Its was normal to feel like that towards a stranger?

"My name is Ryo" he presented himself, turning towards her, as he offered his hand. Something clicked on Hikari's mind, but she didn't know what it was exactly or what felt so familiar in his presence "Ryo Akiyama"

Hikari saw the hand offered and for the first time on that disastrous day, she smiled.

She took the hand and shook it, not knowing what would happen next.

"I'm Hikari," she said, without losing her smile "Hikari Yagami"

She didn't know if it was something she said or how she said it, but within seconds, she had seen a boy's face turn in an expression of complete surprise and bewilderment. The red umbrella almost slipped out of his hands, if he had not caught it on time. Hikari wondered what was wrong with him, but she was as engrossed on her own shuddering. He looked as if he had been slap in the face by those simple words, his hand holding hers. She almost lost the sense of time and did not even realize that people began to cross, completely immersed on their affairs, without noticing the exchange that was happening right under their noses.

Only when a man slightly pushed his shoulder, he continued walking and they both too notice where they were and what they were doing.

The boy immediately let go of her hand as if the contact burned his skin,

" I Sorry, I have to go" Ryo separate immediately, wielding the umbrella in his hand for his own confusion "Here, you'll need it more than I do..."

"But...!" she wanted to protest, wondering how he could leave his umbrella to a stranger and also in the hope that he would stay longer but the boy looked desperate to walk away.

As if he had seen a _ghost_.

"Sorry, see you, goodbye!" he said, walking away from the umbrella to get out in the rain, running like the devil was chasing him, getting lost among the crowd of people, and Hikari said to herself that day could not get more disconcerting than it was already, leaving her with perhaps what must have been the best conversation of her life.

Hikari remained standing with the red umbrella on her hands, as he assimilated what had happened.

She wondered who Ryo Akiyama was on her way home, oblivious that long ago, she met that child who saved her, accompanied by Agumon and much later in a tournament that her memory deliberately forgot, in an attempt to forget the faults of the past and Once again their paths were reunited, dragging a whole line of consequences by the fact of a chance encounter in the rain.

However, Hikari knew nothing of it and just kept walking, immersed in his thoughts on the fact in question.

It began raining harder.

* * *

**N/A: At first, this was planned to appear smaller, but I can't mention thinking about how it would be for the boys to meet someone they don't expect to see again in a long time and deal with the consequences of it.**

**Anyway, I would appreciate comments, know if you liked it or not, or if you have thoughts about it!**


End file.
